It's DangerousBusiness Walking out Your Front Door
by therapture75
Summary: There are perks to being Jax's cousin, but it also has its down falls. Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP!

I moaned and rolled my face back into my pillow as the alarm clocks beeping grew more annoying. I tired slaming her hand on the clock in hopes of shutting it off, but it continued so i picked it up and threw it on the floor making it stop. I did not feel like getting up today, I was too damn comfortable to do anything today.I figured that maybe I could always give the excuse that the alarm clock didn't go off. I closed my eyes again waiting for sleep , but just when I was almost asleep, the rumble of motorcycles could be heard.

Maybe they will pass by, oh please pass by! it became louder as they went down the street. Then as it was at its loudest the engines shut off. I sighed into her pillow, not getting off that easy. Still i refused to move move, trying to believe that it was all a dream.

BANG BANG BANG!

I jumped at the sudden banging on her door.

"Jesus!" I said loudly, and plopped my head back on the pillow. "no!"

BANG BANG BANG!

"GO AWAY!" I screamed from her bed, not even moving

BANG BANG BANG!

"WHITNEY!"

I sighed loudly into my pillow and threw back my covers. I was wearing purple boy shorts and a white tank top, my curly hair all messed up and tossled, and i really didn't care.

BANG BANG BANG!

"shut the fuck up im coming!" I said walking through the small apartment hallway and to the door. I looked through the peep hole to reveal Jax , Chibs, and Juice standing at the door. I unlocked the three locks on the door and swung the door open. "What?" I said very aggravated

"Wake up sleeping beauty." Jax said with a sly grin on his face.

I didn't reply but simply left the door open and walked to the small kitchenette.

"Get yourself dressed would ya. Its weird seeing my baby cousins boobs hanging out like that." Jax says standing in the hallway with juice. Chibs sets down on the small couch and props his feet on the coffee table. I quickly walked over to Chibs and smacks his feet off the table.

"This aint the clubhouse Chibby." I said. Chibs rolls his eyes at my nick name for him.

I walked back to my room to change. I put on a bra, some old ripped jeans, and a black tank in the mirror and re situate my hair and put on some make up. When I was done I walked out to see Chibs still on the couch , Jax on the other end of the couch and Juice on the kitchen counter looking at the new issue of cosmopolitan I bought the other day. I walked up behind Juice to see what article he was reading. Of course, it would be the one closely related to sex**.**I smirked and walked towards the door to put my boots on. Juice looks up and smiles.

"Is this what you chicks read?" he said flipping through the pages. I picked up her boots and sat on the floor to put them on.

" I guess. How else am I going to learn?" I say not paying them any attention." By the way… Why do three of you need to be here? In fact why are you here anyways?" I said standing up.

Jax and Chibs stand up, and walk over to her.

"passing by, and Gemma ask us to pick you up."

"Okay… what ever"

I opened the door Chibs and Jax walk out first. Standing there as Juice walks out. He makes funny face at me as he passes and walks out the door making me laugh.

They walked down the set of stairs and to their bikes. ! had no choice but to ride with her cousin Jax. But secretly, I desperately wanted to ride with Juice.

Being Jax baby cousin and Gemma's niece had its perks. I am protected almost all the time by the club members, even though I tried to branch out and got an apartment. Not to far mind you because Jackie through a god damn fit. See, when I was younger my mom died from breast cancer, so Gemma, who is my aunt as well as my god mother, took me in. So you can say I've been around the guys in the club for a long time. I grew up with Jax and Opie. They are my big protective brothers, and I love them to death. I've never been picked on in my life because no one really wanted their face beaten in. Although there was the one boyfriend who I guess didn't know. I still feel bad about that but then again I don't. The guy pretty much sealed his death wish the second he hit me. He avoided me at all costs, which was fine with me. Even though I had big brothers watching out for me, its not to say I grew up weak. Jesus, Gemma practically raised me so come on, you do the math. I was told to not take shit form any girl, and to show them who really runs the shit around here. I was devastated when John Teller died, and when Clay married Gemma, it seemed alright. Clay is super protective of me sometimes, like he took the role of overprotective father. Drives me insane sometimes, but gotta love him. I've got a super soft spot for each and every member of the club. They may be hard asses, but they are a bunch of soft fluffy teddy bears.

This leads me to the whole Juice situation. There is just something about Juice, or Juice box as I like to call him, that I cant quiet put my finger on. I get those stupid butterfly feelings anytime he so slightly brushes against me. But its not like I can tell anyone, without someone finding out, and it would just make Juice's life a living hell. Plus come on now, its basicly and unspoken law that no one ever touch me, or look at me in anyway that is sexual. You'd think I was like 12 but im 21 jesus! Guess it just comes with the territory right? It's a ordeal ive been dealing with for a while. I just cant seem to shake off how I feel.

When we got the garage I got off Jax's bike I watched as Juice pulled in and stepped off his bike. God damnit. I looked for a distraction and saw Tig just standing around. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Tigster!" I said as he rolled his eyes like Chibs had. I walked up to him and punched him on the arm. He simply looked at his arm and then at me, and shook his head.

"Sorry doll, I barely felt it." He chuckled.

I looked at him in disbelief," really? Nothing? Nothing at all?"

He shook his head, " Nope sorry. Keep practicing though."

"Yeah yeah." I said and began walking away. "Any one seen Gemma?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Office" Tig says, and I just smile as a thank you.

Later that day

I was at the Office helping Gemma organize I bunch of papers.

"Something on your mind baby girl?" Gemma says putting some papers down and looking at me. I look back up at her , blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"What do you mean?"I ask. I really didn't know what she was talking about.

" I don't know, it just seems you got a lot going on up there in your head. Like your thinking a lot about a certain one thing."

I didn't know it showed. The whole feelings for Juice situation has been on my mind and its driving me crazy. I don't know if I should tell Gemma.

"Nothing. Promise." I say completely lying.

"Alright, I you wanna go you can. I Can finish up." Gemma says

"you sure? I can stay…" I offer, even though I really do not want to .

"No, go ahead. Get one of the boys to take you home okay?" Gemma says

"Okay." I bend down and kiss her on the cheek, " see you tomorrow."

"Good night baby." Gemma says and I walk towards the bar. I stop and just decide to look up and the stars for a second taking in the calm breeze and the quiet night. I heard loud noises and laughter coming from inside the bar. Walking in through the door I looked around the room for the most sober member. As much as I loved walking and would love to walk home,I knew if I did that I would be in a lot of trouble. Looking around I saw that most were shit faced or ' busy' at the moment. 'great. Just great!' . I would never make it home now. This is what happens when they come in the morning i have no transportation back to my place. I rubbed her eyes asI saw juice sitting at the bar on his laptop, talking to half sack behind the bar. The only semi sober person was the one person that filled my most dirty thoughts, but I just wanted to go home really. So walking over to them juice noticed me and smiled.

"I thought you left like 4 hours ago " he smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Nope. But looking for a ride to my place ….." I said looking down at her fingernails.

" hmm, let me put this away in my room and I will take you."

I looked up to a smiling juice and I couldn't help but respond with a light smile. The butterflies in my stomach were basically freaking out. His gestures and witty smiles made me swoon.

I walked outside and stood by the bikes. Suddenly I felt a hand on her lower back that sent shivers up my back and looked to the left. It was Juice. DAMN HIM! .

"ready?" he asked letting go and getting on his bike and handing me an extra helmet. I took the helmet putting it on and got behind juice grabbing extra tight around his waist just to be a little bit closer to him without it being weird.

Juice had walked me to my door to make sure I made it in unlocking to door I turned to look at him. "Thanks for taking me home Juice box." I said and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek ( first time ever). As I pulled away he lightly touched my hand and smiled ,but it faded. I raised my eyebrow to him and let go.

"See ya tomorrow." And with that he back away.

I looked around my room. I hated going to sleep all alone, and out of frustration I kicked my sofa, then retreated back to my bed room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day juice seemed to by MIA, as a matter of fact the day after that I saw him maybe once. And even then when I tried to say hello, he seemed to find something that he needed to do and walked away.

I sat at the bar, my head resting on both her hands. It was like juice was actually avoiding her.

Over and over I've gone over my past moves to see if I said something or did something to piss him off. Nothing comes to mind at all! It is extremely frustrating in fact.

In that moment Jax sat next to me leaning against the bar.

"What going on Whit? You look like you got something on your mind…" Jax said looking a little concerned.

"It's nothing I promise. " i paused and looked at him as he raised his eyebrows at me" Just fucking girl shit" I finished waving her hand like it was nothing.

Jax nodded as his response and they sat there in silence for a few moments.

" Where has Juice been? I haven't seen him around the past couple days" I said trying to not seem obvious.

Jax looked at her almost surprised she said anything, then looked away. " He's been around. Doing his normal stuff. Why?" He asked now looking at her

" No reason, just haven't seen him in a while is all." I replied giving an almost fake smile to him.

" okay. But you're sure you are okay?" he asked standing up.

I now spun around in the seat and smiled " im dandy.. promise im fine" . Jax stood there and looked at me. i sighed and rolled my eyes " I'm fine Jacky ! I promise!"

"Alright Alright. I gotta get going" he said and leaned towards me and kissed my forehead, and ruffled my hair which he knew i hated. Walking away he shouted back to me "stay out of trouble!"

I literally laughed out loud, " yeah right. Fucking hilarious. jackass." Like I could ever get into trouble.I was watched like a hawk sometimes it seemed.I sat there for 30 minutes more when I heard to doors open , turned to my right to see who it was and it was Juice. I sat up straight and looked at him. He kept walking like I wasn't there at all! He was walking towards his room and I got up and walked after him.

"Hey" I said…. Nothing. " Hey, Juice" he stopped abruptly and turned around to look at me. His face emotionless.

"What?" he asked sharply and with annoyance.

"Nothing , I was just wondering if you were okay…" I began.

"I'm fine" Juice said and walked into his room and then closed the door behind him.

I stood there completely confused and at a loss for words.

What the hell? I didn't do anything to him and he is treating me like shit. I didn't know what to say or do. Rage and anger began to boil inside and I was pissed. I stormed towards the door and slammed , and I mean slammed the doors behind me. Outside the door Tig was there with his stupid grin.. Sucks for him cuz im not in the mood.

"Hey girly…..-" he began but I cut him off.

" Not now Tig! I'm on my period and ready to do some serious damage to the closest man's face!" I said as I walked towards him. His eyes grew wide and he held up his hands

"Whoa there! I was just saying hello jesus." He said as I walked by and to my car. Thank god I drove today cuz I wasn't in the mood. When I got into my apartment I spent a lot of time fuming about this whole situation. One minute Juice was fine and himself joking around with me and everything and then BAM! He is a dick. I felt bad for blowing up at Tigger, but I had to get out and I made up the lie about being on my period. I always tried to be nice when it was that time of the month. I just knew that he would fucking ask question that I my self didn't know the answer to. It was about 7:30 pm when I decided I was going to get my answers and I was going to get them tonight. Why Juice all of a sudden decided do be such a god damn jerk.

I had lucked out. When I got to the club house I saw that most of the members were gone. I looked at the bikes left and I saw the bike that I was hoping to be there. I got out of my car , raged. I busted through the door and saw no one I rounded the corner and saw him there at his computer. He hadn't even looked up.

"Hey!" I said and made a straight B line for him. He looked up and looked startled at first but stood up and walked towards his room. I picked up the pace of my walk, "HEY!" I said and when I caught up to him I pushed his shoulder. He first looked at his shoulder then at me with a shocked face.

"What the hell?" he asked me.

" What is your god damn problem?" I asked looking straight at him,.

He then glared at me. " my problem? My problem? Are you serious?" he said stepping closer to me. "Whitney you gotta stop this." He said

"What are you talking about?"

" This… this whole playing around thing."

I looked at him… still lost.

"Messin with peoples minds, …especially mine." He said the last part almost whispered but I heard it and turned back towards his room. He walked into his room and I followed.

"What do you mean yours?" I asked. " you're the one messing with my mind!"

He turned and looked confused at me.

"yeah!i know you're a guy but it has to be real god damn obvious!"

"what are you talking about?" he asked

"that I have a thing for you and always have!" as soon as I said it, I covered my mouth with my hand 'shit!' I thought. This was not good! I closed my eyes and began to try and attempt to correct the situation." Shit that just kinda blurted out. What I meant was that—" and I was cut off by a pair of soft moist lips on mine. slowly Juice pushed me against the wall. Pulling apart he pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

" You meant what?" he asked.

"but we can't. who I am… who you are." I began, I didn't want this to create chaos , and I knew it would.

" what the club doesn't know won't hurt them." He said with a sly grin.

"so wait you …." I left the sentence hanging hoping he would know what I was talking about.

" you… have no idea." He smiled and leaned back in for another kiss as his hands began to go underneath my shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer in California pretty much sucked. It was hot a hell basically. At the moment trying to kill some time I was in the clubhouse on the couch. My legs hanging off the back and my head hanging off a cushion. I had my iPod playing, currently I was listening to 'Familiar Taste of Poison' by Halestorm. They were what I was listening to for the past couple weeks. I began humming to song. Usually I wouldn't but none of the guys were here today… that I knew of. My eyes were closed, I loved having these moments where I was lost in my thought as well as the songs. It has been two weeks since me a juice have been fooling around. We were pretty damn good at hiding our relationship, which wasn't an easy thing to do mind you. There were times I wanted to walk across the room to kiss Juice's cheek but knew I couldn't. Time when I just wanted to hold his hand but knew there were eyes watching me. We were in a complicated situation but we couldn't get enough of each other. I could hold an intelligent conversation with him, not to mention his kisses pretty much blew me away and the sex… well let's just say we never hesitated to take each other's clothing off the second the door closed behind us. He had told me that he was always attracted to me, but knew that it wasn't allowed in SAMCRO to date any of the members siblings. Even though I wasn't technically a sibling, I was close enough , and I was off limits. It was a ridiculous unspoken rule. In my opinion, they would already know who I was dating and be comfortable that they knew everything about him. I wanted desperately to talk to someone about our relationship. But who was I gonna talk to? Gemma? HILARIOUS! That conversation could go two ways. She could be completely blown away and overact or be completely cool with it. So me no know which reaction she would have I just avoided telling her. I wasn't lying to anyone in the club technically, I just hadn't told anyone. It me and juices business any ways no theirs.

I felt someone sit on the couch close to me. I peeked open my eye and smiled when I saw who it was. He was just sitting there leaning his elbows on his knees looking at me and smiling. I took out my earphones and looked at him.

"What?" I asked smirking at him and raising my eyebrow at him. He just looked at me with his goofy smile a few seconds more.

"Nothing " he said and looked around quickly, I looked around as well wondering what he was looking for

"what—" his lips brushed softly against mine. He had a way of always sneaking these kisses. You'd think I would expect it but you never knew who was lurking around the club house.

He pulled away and brushed his hand on my cheek. I smiled wide and bit my lip.

" I love it when you do that." He said softly.

"Do what?" I asked

"bite your bottom lip because I know what you're thinking. Your dirty mind."

"ha! My dirty mind? Juice box you are one to talk!" I still used his nick name when in public because like I said, anyone could be lurking. I either called him Jay or Jean , depending on the situation and position we were in .

"I have to get back to the shop. I just wanted to say Hi." He said smiling at me

"Hi" I sais and smiled back a goofy smile. He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead and walked out, but looked back one time at me and smiled, walking out the door.

I was left sitting there smiling like an idiot and blushed. I don't know how long I sat there daydreaming but I hear someone in the room. Freaking out I stood up quickly and jumped when I saw half sack standing there.

"Jesus! Sack how long have you been standing there?" I said hoping to god he hadn't seen what just happened.

"huh? I don't know like 3 seconds I was just coming from my room I was thirsty." He said scratching his head and reaching for a beer.

I watched him and an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Sack…" I said and walked over to the high chair and leaned on the bar, Half Sack behind. He looked up at me " We're friends right?" I asked

"Um yeah, I guess." He said popping the cap off the bottle.

"Okay can I ask you a kind of personal question?" he was taking a swig of his beer as he looked at me. Pulling it away from his lips he looked at me and I could tell he felt kind of awkward now.

"Um…." He said looking around the room. I changed my mind this was to crazy he would blab.

"No. forget about it" I smiled " were not that close of friends." I said and stood up.

"If its personal…." He began still looking around awkwardly," …. Maybe you should talk to Gemma. Ya know she's a girl and deals with all the girly stuff ya know." I laughed inside at Half Sacks assumptions.

"Yeah I think I will" I lied and walked out the doors. The sun shining in my eyes , so I put my hand up to shield the sun and walked over to the office where I knew Gemma would be. I walked up the steps and was about to open the door when through the small window I saw Clay picking Gemma up and placing her on the desk and kissing her.

" OH JESUS!" I yelled and covered my eyes. I ran down the stairs going where I don't know but my eyes were scared. I was forever going to be scared. My mouth was covered when I walked towards where the guys were in the garage. Jax and Juice were talking and Juice caught my eye. He looked at me confused and Jax turned around

"What's wrong Whitney?" He asked.

"I'm scared. The images, oh my god!" I said completely dramatic. They rushed over to me . Chibs was standing there as well .

"Care to inform us?" Jax said.

"Gemma. Clay. Office. Desk. Kissing. Making out": I said covering my eyes. Suddenly I could hear chibs bust into laughter. I opened my eyes to see Juice trying not to laugh and Jax just standing there smiling wide trying not to laugh as well.

"Chibby, I don't find this funny." I said trying not to laugh myself. It was kinda funny.

"OH that's to good" Juice said wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"Did they see you?" Jax said chuckling

" I don't know if the heard me, but Jax" I began smiling and chuckling, " what do I do, it was so awkward! Gah!" I said covering my eyes again.

"What's wrong with her?" I turned around to see Opie standing there. Chibs cracked up as well as Juice ( he would be in trouble later for laughing at my expense). Jax just laughed and rubbed his face.

"Whit saw Clay and Gemma about to get it on in the office." Jax said and laughed. Opie scrunched up his face and laughed.

"JAX! Its not funny. I'm kind of freaked out." I said.

"Chill Whit," Jax began placing a hand on my shoulder " People have sex all the time."

I shuddered at the thought. But I looked up and saw Juice looking at me out of the corner of his eye and winked. I smiled and pushed Jax and he walked away. I began to walk away and I turned around and looked at Juice. Biting my lip and smiling get a smile in response.


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma POV

There was something different about Whitney. Standing in the office looking out the window I watched her talking to the guys. She was paying more attention it seemed to her looks and seemed to be more giddy. It was weird, something that was completely new for her. She was happy all the god damn time. She was like a daughter, and I had to protect my daughter cuz lord knows she needed it in this town. She had dangerous ties , if something went down in SAMCRO she would be a prime target. Though things were low the last few weeks, it still worried me. She now laughed as Chibs said something and punched Tig in the arm. Tig just shook his head laughing, and she threw her arms up in the air. It was like this little game they had going. Tig told her she was a weak little girl and she was determined to prove him wrong. I smiled at her determinedness, so much like my sister. I saw her so much in Whitney it was scary at some times.

She said something and then walked away towards the clubhouse and I watched her open the door. Still looking out the window I saw Chibs and Tig walk away leaving just juice in the garage. Just when I was about to turn around I saw Juice look up and around wiping his hand off on a rag and walk out of the garage. I watched him look around a couple times and into the clubhouse, only about a minute after Whitney had. Arms crossed I smirked , putting the pieces together. Figures, she is in love. I smirked at sat down in the chair and smirked.

Whitney POV

Walking back to the clubhouse I felt his eyes on me. I could feel his eyes on me and it got me all worked up knowing that he was getting all worked up over me. It was a crazy mind game but oh well. I hadn't seen him last night because he had 'club business', so I had a lonely night. When I walked into the club house I looked around. No one was in there I snuck back to Juices room all the way at the end . He had given me a key to his room just in case. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I looked around his room, it wasn't messy but it wasn't clean that's for sure.

Looking at his guns and knives on his small dresser I heard the door open. My back was turned to him and I smiled when I heard the door close. I stood with my back to him still and only moment later I felt arms snake around my waist touching my stomach. His soft lips on my neck and his calloused hands brushing my hair out of the way. I let out a soft giggle, that I just could not help. I could hear his soft laugh in my ear and it sent chills all over my body. The things he does to me! His hands going up my shirt touching my chest I leaned my head back as he touched my neck and kissed it again.

I turned around to look at him and kissed him. I smiled , him returning it.

"I missed you last night." I said and ran my hand over the side of his head tracing the lighting bolt.

" I missed you too baby." He said grabbing my ass. I squealed a little and bit my lip.

"We can't be long." I said. If we were in here to long the others would start to notice.

" I know. I hate hiding this." He said and leaned his fore head against mine.

" I know, so do I. but I don't know how they will take it ya know. Jax overacts at everything." I said sighing and pulling away. It frustrated me beyond belief. He looked down at the ground and grabbed my hand. Looking up he smirked.

" He is just protective. You're basically his little sister."

"I know it just sucks. Having to hide all this." I said and hugging.

" It will all work out eventually. I promise." He said and pulled away kissing me one last time before leaving me in the room. I waited atleast a minute to leave to make sure it wasn't obvious. I walked out of the club house and towards the office. I looked to see Gemma standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. I looked at her weird and all she did was look towards the garage. Still walking I turned to look at the garage to see just juice in the garage. I turned back to see her eyes on me. She couldn't know, could she? We were so careful, weren't we? I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her; she just had the same expression on her face, as she walked back into the office. I stood there speechless. She couldn't know. It was impossible. I suddenly felt my stomach turn. I looked around my hand covering my mouth, catching a glimpse of Juice. He was watching me with careful eyes, wondering what was wrong. This was not going to end well, I could feel it. If Jax finds out, I felt I would be attending a funeral soon, and that scared me because I knew it could happen. Juice stood up from looking under the car's hood and looked at me while cleaning a tool. I turned back around and headed up to the office.

I braced myself before opening the door. I felt like I was going to throw up but I knew I had to talk to Gemma. I opened the door and found her at the desk, reading glasses on. When I closed the door behind me she looked up and had that Gemma smirk on.

"Hey Whit." She said and leaned back in her seat. " you look good today." Compliments. She was giving me compliments. Shit.

We stood in this position for a few more seconds.

"Gemma…" I tried to begin.

"How long?" I looked up surprised. She was just throwing it out there wasn't she. I didn't know who to answer. I tried to think of a quick answer but failed.

" ya know, you and Juice been fooling around." Way to not beat around the bush and just open the whole damn can.

"A few weeks. Gemma, your not gonna tell Clay and Jax are you?" I asked , almost begged. I walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her and looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Shit, like I'm gonna be the one to tell them. Right." She said smiling. I gave a meek smile and laid my head on her lap.

"So you're not mad?" I asked

"You can't help who you love baby." She said stroking my hair." If he ever hurts you I will personally make sure that he never has children again." She said and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I loved Gemma.

I looked up at her. " I do love him. I really do. I'm just afraid it might go for the worse if Jax and Clay find out. They are going to flip a shit." I said looking scared..

"It could go either way baby. They could surprise you." She said and pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"How did you know anyways?" I asked her. She looked at me and huffed,

"Baby it kind of obviously when you walk into the clubhouse and he follows. Then he walks out a minute later followed by you." She said smirking. I simply smacked my palm against my head. Damnit! And I thought we were being sneaky. I just laughed and kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Oh by the way…" I began, she looked up at me," You and Clay are really bad at sneaking around sometimes. Just saying." I said with a smile and closed the door, leaving Gemma with a smirk on her face as she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" he said sitting on the bed like I was bat shit crazy. I just sighed . "What do you mean Gemma knows?"

"I mean that she know we are fooling around." I said fooling to be safe. I didn't know if I was official if we were together.

His face dropped and he looked at me. "Is that were are? Just fooling around?" he said kind of bitterly.

I looked at him with a scared look. " I didn't know if you considered us…. "I left the sentence hanging. "You think I consider you as a crow eater?" he asked his expression hard.

" I don't know Jay, do you?"I snapped. I wasn't thinking that he brought that up.

" No! I don't. you're different." He said and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled and he smiled his big grin that drove me crazy. "I consider you my Old Lady." The last part made me laugh.

"Oh Jesus." I said and he smiled wide again, and I kissed him on the cheek.

I knew I wouldn't see him for very long tonight. More ' club business' . As he walked to leave me holding my door open, he kissed me on my lips then left down the stairs. I waited in the living room till I heard his motorcycle start.

I had never felt the way I feel when I'm with Juice. As cheesy and corny as it sounds, my stomach does somersaults . Going to sleep alone sucked, but I knew he had to go. Every time they did club shit it worried me. I was so scared that one time they were gonna come home and someone was going to be missing. I couldn't bare the thought, it made my eyes water. As much as some of the guys picked on me, they were like brothers (except Juice). I could always rely on them and they were my family and family was important. Hell I guess Tara was family to. That slut. I didn't like her to much really but she's been growing on me. I guess she is Jax old lady now. I will give her credit, she's better then the fucking crack head Wendy, and she did well with Abel.

The next morning I went over to Gemma's to help her cook for a bug family dinner tonight. Gemma had me running last minute errands to the grocery store. When I was there I felt like someone was watching me. It was a girl, she looked like a crow eater. I rounded an isle and there she was.

"Hey." She said. Wearing her skanky ass clothes. I almost puked in my mouth.

"Hey?" I replied confused.

"OH sorry . I'm Rachel." She said her name in a high pitched tone, that basically almost made my ears bleed, she was beyond annoying. I waited for her to continue. " So are you gonna seethe guys later?" she asked smiling.

"Um, it's a possibility." I replied

"Well, " she said and dug through her pocket " could you give this note to Juice." My eyebrow shot up and I stopped breathing. "Sure" I said almost gritting my teeth

"Thanks!" she said and I'm sure my ears did begin to bleed. I held the note in my hands just staring at it. They say curiosity killed the cat. Well, I honestly didn't give a shit. I opened the note and was instantly hurt and pissed at the same time.

Juice, Call me

Rachel 661 574 2829

Scratch that I was furious. I quickly finished shopping the best that I could and went back to Gemma's. Most of the guys were there and I saw Juice standing outside talking to Chibs and Jax. Jax saw me and motioned me over to them. I said hello to Jax and Chibs then turned to Juice.

"Oh, " I said digging the note out of my pocket. I held it up and gave a fake smile. "Rachel, " I said and placed the note in his front pocket, " wanted me to give this to you." I said and he looked at me. He had to know that I was seriously hurt and ready to hurt him. I knew he wanted to talk to me I knew he did I could see it in his eyes. And I just couldn't wait to hear this sorry excuses. I walked into the kitchen and put the groceries away. I ignored Juice the whole night and I could tell it was affecting him cuz he hardly said anything, he just looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

That night I drove home by myself and changed into a pair of blue boy shorts and a yellow tank top. As I walked into my little kitchenette I could hear the motorcycle engine pulling into the complex and cut off. I waited and heard the foot steeps coming up the stairs and stop at my door. I waited. The door knob wiggled and I heard a thud.

"Whitney." Juice began "Whitney, open the door I know you're in there and can hear me." I moved towards the door and looked through the peep hole. He was standing there looking straight at me. I opened the door and looked at him.

"what?" I asked

" Whit, don't be mad. I can t help it." He said. I was con fused

" Cant help what Jay? Keeping it in your pants?" I asked.

"The crow eaters. I hooked up with Rachel like 5 months ago." He said as he reached out towards me but I pulled away and walked back into the kitchen leaving the door opened. I heard it closed and could feel his eyes on me the whole time. "That was before we started dating Whitney, I cant help that." I knew he couldn't help it but I saw extremely jealous.

I turned around to face him. " Well sorry for being god damn jealous, it kind of runs in the family." I said placing my cup down on the counter and he walked towards me. He hesitated at first then placed his hands on my hips and smirked at me.

I looked at him trying my hardest to still be pissed at him, did I ever try but I knew I couldn't hold it much longer. He leaned and kissed my neck make me giggle. "God! Stop it." I giggled trying to push him away but just made him laugh at my sad attempt. I smiled as he left a trail of kisses from my neck all the way to my lips.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I sat up and saw a note on the pillow where Juice's head should be laying. On it , it said: ' club business' . I sighed and crumbling the note up and throwing it across the room and plopping back onto my pillow looking at the ceiling. I was seriously beginning to hate that phase with a passion. I got up and got dressed. Today I decided to wear a pair of jeans that were light and I slipped on a short sleeve black shirt and my pair of boots, my hair laying loose. I then placed a pair of hoop earrings in and did my makeup, simple eyeliner and mascara. On the way out I grabbed my purse and put my sunglasses on.

I drove to a local convenient store cuz I wanted an energy drink. Standing at the drinks deciding what to get I felt eyes on me. They weren't the eyes that were usually watching me, but instead eyes that gave me a weird feeling. A creeping me out feeling. I looked to my right to see Hale. Jesus Christ not the creep he creeped me out so much. And he was walking over to me. I stood up straighter.

"Whitney." Hale said in his police voice. HA!

I nodded my head and raised my eyebrow " Hale"

" How are you doing? I haven't seen you around lately." He said with the same face.

Kind of creepy , had he been looking for me? " peachy ." I said realizing this conversation was going nowhere,

"Everything okay with the family?" he asked. Okay now this was getting weird.

"Fine but I got to go." I avoid this situation , I dug out a 5 dollar bill and gave it to the cashier and just walked out. I looked back to see if Hale was still watching me but I collided with something large. Looking straight ahead I could tell it was one of the guys, I looked up to see Opie looking at me strangely and bracing my shoulders.

"You okay Whitney?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded my head.

"Yeah yeah. Hale was just creeping me out." I said looking back in the store. Opie did to then back at me.

" Did he hit on you?" he asked with a serious face.

"Honestly Op, I don't know. It was such an awkward conversation I just left." I shrugged my shoulders. He walked to the other side of me and ushered me towards the driver's side looking back in the store.

"You're heading back to the shop?" it seemed like it was more of a statement then an actual question.

"Yup. You?" I asked.

"Yeah, I will follow you." He said and walked across the street to his bike. I'm assuming Hale talking to me didn't sit very well with Opie.

At the shop Opie walked over to Jax in the garage and I walked into the clubhouse. On the bar was a plate of chocolate cookies. My eyes lit up as I walked over to them.

"Made the especially for you kid." I looked up to see Bobby taking a swig of beer, and smiling. I picked up a cookie and walked behind the bar and hugged Bobby.

"Oh Bobby! I love ya!" I said and he laughed, when the doors to the bar busted opened. I looked to see Jackson teller himself standing there looking straight at me. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. I knew where this was going.


	6. Chapter 6

All eyes were on me. How ridiculous this was. They overreacted over everything.

"Just tell me what happened Whitney." Jax said with his serious face on. Behind him stood Opie, that traitor. I took another bite of the cookie and looked to Bobby for some help but he seems to be no help. I rolled my eyes.

"I was standing there, he came and we had an awkward conversation, then I left and ran into traitor over here." I said and motioning towards Opie.

Opie stood there stoic as ever. "We are just trying to look out for you." He said

"What kind of questions did he ask you?" Jax said suddenly. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow, waiting to see if he was serious or not. Guessing he is serious.

"He just asked how I was, said he hadn't seen me around lately, which was creepy by the way, and asked how the family was all." I said and reached for another cookie.

"What did you say?" Bobby chimed in. I looked at him shocked.

"I said just fine. Why? What's the big deal? Hale doesn't have the balls to ask me out and he knows I won't say yes." I said beginning to walk towards the door. As I walked past Jax and Opie I heard Jax yell to me , " Good!", I rolled my eyes as the door slammed behind me. I hated being treated like I'm 4.

That day I mostly helped gemma with some papers in the office, when my phoned beeped. I somehow pulled my phone out of my front pocket and saw I had a new message.

'Hey, back in town! And I need to see you ASAP!' said the text. It was from my friend Olivia who I missed so much. She went off to travel the world, or so I thought. The farthest I think she made it was the east coast. I wished I could go to the east coast. Not that I couldn't, it was more that I shouldn't and I wouldn't make it far.

'THANK GOD! What are you doing tonight?' I replied.

Gemma looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "Viv is back" I chuckled. She just smiled. She liked Olivia, and I was thankful for that.

Instantly I received a reply. 'Nothing. But where are you right now?'

'TM' was all I responded. I knew she would know exactly what I was talking about. My phone beeped again.

'Sweet! I'm pulling in now' I read. I quickly put the stack of papers that were in my lap and bolted for the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Gemma ask me but I didn't stop by the time I opened the door I saw her car pulling into the parking area and get out of her car. We were silly and ran towards each other. Then she jumped out me and embraced me in a big hug.

"Bitch I missed you!" she said laughing.

"Cant breathe…" I said. She let go and looked at me.

"Something seems different with you…." She said examining my face. Viv was two years older than me, and just like Gemma she could always tell when I was acting weird or when something was going on with me, good or bad.

I simply smiled trying to act like I didn't know what she was talking about. "Why whatever do you mean?" I replied.

"You whore." She said laughing, and I laughed as well.

"Shut up I will tell you about it later." I said and nodded my head towards Jax and Opie approaching from behind her. She looked behind her and saw them.

Turning back towards me she replied," oh yes you will!" I gave her a smirk as the boys now were right in front of us.

"Well long time no see huh?" Opie said and hugged her as well as Jax.

"Yeah well …" she said "… I've come to snatch away Whit. For I have missed her so." She said bating her eye lashes like a weirdo.

"Oh god, come on!" I said and pulled her towards her car.

"What?" she chuckled.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to talk to them. They were being assholes earlier." I said and opened the passenger side door.

When she got into the car and started it, she put her sunglasses on and looked at me. "Nothing's changed has it?" she asked with a smile.

I looked at her and shook my head smiling "nope, not really."

"Awesome blossom." She replied smiling, and we drove away.

Olivia opened the door to her apartment letting me in first, but as soon as the door closed she didn't hesitate with questions.

"Who is it?" she said.

"What?" I said laughing

"This guy, that's making you all…."

"Making me all what?"I asked sitting at the kitchen table while she pulled up another chair.

"AHA! So you admit there is man involved!" she said sounding like she just cracked the code.

"I never said there wasn't." I said teasing her

"Who is it? I have to know? Do I know him? Hmm?" she asked and I could tell she was getting impatient.

"You know him." I said trying not to smile

"Hmmmm" she said tapping her chin, "I know him….. Wait." She said looking at me raising her eyebrow. "Is he one of the sons?"

I looked at her trying not to smile and just shrugged my shoulders.

She just stared at me and leaned back in her chair. "Shit." She said, leaning forward again, "does Jax know?" I simply shook my head no. "Phew. Jesus. But who is it? Oh my god, if you say Tig I might puke!" she said her eyes wide and hands rose.

"Ha-ha, relax, it's not Tig…." I replied. I was nervous. I didn't know how she would react. " …. It's um…"

"Spit it out women!" she said sitting back in her chair.

I waited I few seconds, then replied "Juice".

Her arms were crossed and she smirked at me. "I can see now why Jax doesn't know." She said smiling.

"Ugh!" Placing my hand over my eyes out of frustration and leaning back in my chair. "What do I do?"

"That darling is a question I don't know how to answer for ya. You are in a sticky situation." She said.

"Yeah, I know. " I said and we sat in silence for a few seconds before she sat up.

"So, does this mean that you're his old lady?" she asked getting up and looking for something in the fridge.

"He said he considered me to be but…"

"But what?" she said pulling out my bottle of vodka and pouring some in a cup, then going back to the fridge.

"No one else knows, so I don't think it really counts. Ya know?"

She nodded pouring some orange juice in the cup then sitting down

"I know what you mean. But you do know that they will find out, eventually. You can only keep a relationship secret for so long." She said taking a sip.

I laughed, "Yeah I know, Gem caught on."

She replied with a laugh, "Wow. Seriously? That's actually hilarious."

"Shut up!"I said laughing

"Well at least she's cool with it right?"

"Yeah I guess. I just wish I didn't have to hide it because Jax will shit himself, and Clay, well who knows."

She nodded "it will work, it has to."

I nodded my head thinking that it probably wouldn't, just because of who we were.

"So, I hope this doesn't mean that you can't go clubbing with me tonight? Because technically you guys aren't official, in the public at least…"

"Clubbing? Like old huh?" I said smiling

"Hell yeah!"

"Yeah I will go, even though they won't like it."

"Oh Jesus, they will get over it. I mean Juice prob goes to all those parties, and since the guys don't know he is dating you, it's weird when he doesn't interact with other girls, and…"

I smirked at her "you just twisted this whole situation around didn't you?"

"Yeah…. I think I did. Whoops!" she said smiling

"Yeah I will go."

"Yes! We leave at 9. Be ready. And put something sexy on." She raised her eyebrows and I just rolled my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're not going." Jax said shaking his head.

"The hell I'm not!" I said in a laughing matter.

"No. you're not." He said more firmly.

"Yes. I am. You are not my father." I said just a firmly as he had. I didn't care that Bobby, Chibs and Tig were in the lounge area as well.

"You don't know what those guys are thinking Whitney." Jax said shaking his head.

"Jax I've grown up around you guys most of my life. I'm not dumb." I replied "it's one night Jax; I'm going whether you say so or not. I'm 21, not 13. And I wish not to be treated like I'm 13." I said just blurting it all out.

"We don't treat you like you're 13." He said like he was all innocent.

"You're joking right?" I replied and he just looked at me like I had to elaborate. I looked around the room. Bobby was scratching his head watching, Chibs and Tig looked at each other and then back at me and Jax. "Jax, I'm watched every moment of the day. You tell everyone to look out for me, but god damn. Like Opie, I love Opie, but the other day, was it really necessary for him to tell you that I was talking to Hale? I don't go around talking about club business to people Jax. "I continued motioning with my hands out of frustration.

"I know that Whit. We just don't want anything to happen to you." Jax said a little more clam.

"I know, I know. " I said completely done with the conversation and walked out the doors. I had to go home to get ready but I realized I left my phone back in the clubhouse. I ran back in and my phone started beeping from a text message. I ran towards but a hand picked it up. It was Jax.

"Jax, give me my phone." I said as he held it up in the air. He looked at me," please?" I said as sweetly as I could. Then he handed it to me. "Thank you!" I said and walked back out. I looked at the phone. Thank god he didn't look at who was texting me, because it was Juice.

No one's POV

Jax sat on his mother's porch smoking a cigarette as Gemma sat next to him.

"What's going?" Gemma asked him.

He took another drag and looked at her. "Me and Whitney got into an argument."

Gemma simply nodded. "About what?"

"She wanted to go to the clubs with Olivia. Said I treat her like she is 13."

"Well you guys are very protective of her."

"I know, I just don't want anything bad to happen to her, so I don't know what else to do." He said taking another long drag.

"She is 21; you got to let her live a little. The more you keep her cooped up here, the more she is likely to split, believe me, I know." Gemma says looking off into the distance. "I mean she has to meet a guy someday."

Jax looked at her like she was crazy. "Baby she is a women. Women have needs."

"Now that is a scary thought. Shit."

Gemma smiled. "Is that what you are most worried about? Her finding a man."

"Man I don't know." Jax said.

"Well what if you did know him."

"What are you saying?" Jax asked looking at her, "you saying she could like one of the sons?"

"Hypothetically speaking."

Jax turned away, "I don't know. That's complicated."

Gemma simply smirked at Jax. "You know something I don't Ma?" Jax asked.

Gemma shrugged and walked back into the house. "Ma!" Jax said putting the cigarette out and walking into the house. "Does she have a boyfriend?" Jax asked.

"So what if she did?" Gemma said pulling out a pan.

"She has boyfriend?" Jax asked eyes wide.

Gemma simply laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

Whitney POV (two months later)

I stood in front of the mirror, trying to button up my pants. Finally buttoning them, I couldn't breathe. I stood there in front of the mirror just looking at myself. I couldn't believe that I was actually showing. I couldn't be that far along could I? This was not good. My clothes were beginning to not fit. This was not god at all.

_Five days earlier_

"_Shit." She said taking the first test and throwing it in the trash can_

_Three minutes later..._

"_Shit!" she said tossing the second one in the trash can_

_Three more minutes later…_

"_Shit! I'm so fucked"_

This was not good. Her relationship with Juice was still a secret. Jax had been acting weird as well. Sometimes he would watch me, but not like before, like he was trying to figure something out. Gemma told me about the conversation that they had had and that he really didn't believe that I had a boyfriend. He was just trying to give me space and tries not to be over protective, which I appreciated but sometimes he couldn't help himself. He had asked me if I was seeing anyone and I miraculously got him to believe I didn't without telling him I wasn't. So technically I wasn't lying to Jacky boy, but I just wasn't telling him straight forward. But this, this would be hard to hide. I was slowly getting fatter, and none of my clothes fit I hadn't told anyone that I was pregnant. Shit I just found out a couple days ago. I don't even know how far along I was. I don't know what to do. Gemma would flip, so who do I turn to. Who could I trust? Viv had gone on another trip, so she was no help. I was terrified to tell Juice. I don't know how he wouldn't handle it. I feared he would want me to give it up but I couldn't. I just couldn't get rid of a life like that for our stupid mistake. I don't even know when it could have happened, there was too many times. Jesus I'm such an idiot. The sad part is I actually showed signs, I can't believe I was so damn blind. I feared I had to turn to someone that I really only considered as an acquaintance.

So I found a pair of leggings and put them on. They stretched so they would have to do, and then an orange dress top to go with it. It didn't stray too far from my style but it was the fact that I knew, that bothered me. I put some flip flops on, grabbed my keys and walked to my car.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood on the familiar doorstep. Just staring at the door. Finally getting the courage to knock I did. I did it loud so I know she heard it. I heard rustling around and then footsteps approaching. Shit she was really in there. Crap! The handle giggled and the door flew open as she stood there looking at me. Tara was dressed as she usually was. She looked at me funny for a second then smiled.

"Hey Whitney. Um if you're looking for Jax, he isn't here, the guys left this morning…" Tara began

"Actually, "I began cutting her off. I took a deep breath, damn I was nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asked seeming concerned.

I scratched the side of my face lightly, "um I'm not too sure, but I was actually looking for you." I finished.

She looked at me for a second.

"Come in" she said and stepped aside to let me in.

I walked in and sat at the kitchen table, Tara following me and sitting at the chair across from me.

"Whitney, you look scared and pale…" She stated.

"Yeah I know. I also look fatter…." I said smirking at her. She looked confused and slightly offended that she thought that I thought she was making fun of me. "I'm sorry" I said and she nodded. "Okay so I'm just gonna says it. I didn't know who else to talk to, but I need to talk to someone cuz I can't hide it forever. It's basically impossible to hide it actually…" I rambled on.

Tara looked at me with her eyebrow raised. "Okay so I know Jax talks to you and I know he has been thinking I'm seeing someone…"

After a few seconds "are you?" she asked

"Yes. I am." I said looking up at her. Surprisingly she didn't look like she was judging me at all.

"Well who is it?" she asked with a smile.

I laughed at her question, "that's kind of the hard part. Or one of the hard parts to answer." I said running my fingers through my hair out of frustration.

"It's one of the guys isn't it?" she said with a smirk

I looked quickly up at her with shock on my face.

"How did you know?" I said instantly

"Because of the way you said it's hard. It wouldn't be hard to tell him if it wasn't someone that was close to Jax." Tara stated. I just stared at Tara.

"Tara I'm in trouble." I blurted out.

"What kind of trouble?" she said concerned again.

"I took three of them, and they all came up positive, and I can't seem to fit into like any of my jeans, maybe I'm not eating right" I rambled on again.

"Wait!" Tara said. "Are you pregnant?" she asked me.

I just looked at her biting my lip, my hands were sweating as they sat folded in eat other. I began fidgeting my hands and bouncing my leg. It was scary being asked this question, because I didn't know what to do.

"Oh my god." Was all Tara said at first? "Does anyone else know?" she asked

"Gemma knows about me and Juice. That's all she knows. And no one else knows about my situation." I said and looked down at my lap.

Tara sat up straight. "Juice is the father…?" she asked

I looked at Tara again like she was some kind of freaking mind reader till I realized that I slipped again. Way to go me!

"Tara you can't tell anyone about this yet. I just am freaking out about this whole being god damn pregnant thing…" I said tearing up,"… Clay and Jax are gona kill me, and probably Juice." I said as a tear ran down my face. Tara moved the chair closer to me and placed her hand on my knee to comfort. Which I completely accepted because I didn't know Tara that well really, so if she hugged me at this moment I would freak out.

"Whitney, you have to tell them, sooner than later." Tara said.

I sat up straight and wiped the tears from my face," your right. Guess while I'm confessing, might as well do it all in one day. Um, you wouldn't mind coming with me maybe? Moral support?"

Tara nodded," yeah just let me go get changed.

We were headed to the garage. I knew the guys would be there, I was just nervous about telling everyone. How was I going to do it? Tell Jax and Clay separate. What about Juice? I smiled when I thought about him. I've known juice for a long time. Granted we've only dated for a short while but, I've been around Juice for a long time. But what was he going to think or do when I told him.

I was stopped at a stop sign, I looked both ways and proceeded to continue forward when everything went black.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Clay's cellphone rang

They were all in Church discussing the shipment of guns that were coming in.

Clay took the phone out of his pocket and looked at it. It was Unser

"Yeah." Clay answered. " What?... Jesus!... alright I'm on my way." And hung up the cell phone and standing up.

"What's going?" Jax asked leaning back in his Chair.

Clay began walking towards the door.

"Whitney was in car accident." Clay stated and it seemed like everyone stood up in a hurry.

"Jesus, is the lass okay at least?" Chibs asked Clay as they walked outside.

"Didn't say." Clay said and walked over to the office where Gemma was.

Jax sped walked to his bike, while on the way calling Tara. No answer.

Juice POV.

I felt sick to my stomach when Clay said she was in an accident. My whole body went numb and I couldn't move until I was forced to by Chibs chair hitting mine. I sped walk almost as quick as Jax was to my bike. I didn't even think about stopping and asking question I just wanted to get to the hospital and make sure she was okay. I pulled out behind Jax with Chibs right behind me. I don't know what I would do if, she wasn't okay. At this point the last thing from my mind was if everyone knew about me and her or not. I just wanted to know that she was okay; I just wanted her to be okay. She had been acting weird lately and we got into a big fight the other night. So of course her getting into an accident just made me realize how much she means to me whether I show it or not.

No one's POV

At the hospital all the guys sat in the waiting room. The nurses sometimes looking at the guys knowing who they were. Some winking and some shying away. Either way they couldn't help themselves. Tig giving many women winks, as well as Chibs and Bobby. Clay sat there with his arm around Gemma who leaned forward leaning on her folded hands. Next to her sat Piney and Juice next to Piney. Opie leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, and Jax standing next to him. Half sack was stayed back at the garage, to watch over things. Everyone was quiet. Jax knew Tara was helping out with Whitney, while everyone waited. Suddenly the doors swung open and a man walked though holding a clip board.

"Doc…" Jax began. Gemma and Clay both stood up. Opie's eyes opened and every one paid attention. Juice sat there leaning against his hands.

"She has a bad gash on her left upper arm, but other than that it's just few bruises and cuts" The doctor said.

Gemma gave a sigh of relief," Oh Thank God!"

The doctor smiled a little as Jax was about to say something but the doctor continued, "… She is lucky though. The accident could have been much worse. No harm was done to the baby." The doctor finished.

The waiting room went silent.

"Baby?" Jax and Clay said at the same time. Their face is shock.

"Ah shit." Gemma said and sneekingly turned to look at Juice whose face showed that he didn't have a clue about it. Juice in fact turned pale.


	9. Chapter 9

Juice POV

Three hours later I was standing outside the hostpital leaning against the brick wall . I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall, my newly lit cigarette in hand. Whitney had been knocked out stone cold sleeping, not uncommon at all. Pregnant. She was freaking pregnant. I would ask myself how, but who knows when that shit happened. The guys didn't even know that we were seeing each other. A conversation I planned on having with her about because I knew it wasn't a wise decision and now this. I'm a dead man.

Moments later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I leaned forward seeing it was Jax. Great. Running my hand over my Mohawk I took a long drag from the cigarette.

"Man this shit just keeps getting weirder." Jax just said out of nowhere. I didn't even respond. "I don't even know Whitney anymore, or at least her personal business." Jax said and took out his own pack of cigarettes lighting one.

There was a silence, and I could feel the pit of my stomach stirring and my legs seemed like they were numb.

"I gotta talk to you man." I said. Where the hell it came from I have no clue but I almost regretted saying it. Jax just looked at me. "It's about Whitney." Jax had the cigarette at his lips and paused looking at me with his eye brows raised.

"What about Whitney?"

"It's mine." I blurted out.

Jax took another drag and quickly replied," come again."

"The kid…" I began "… it's mine."

Within seconds I felt force on my face and I crouched on the ground as I felt blood pouring out my nose. I held my hand up to my nose to control the blood.

"God damnit man, I'm sorry, just thought it fitting of the situation." Jax said

"Nah man." I said trying to get up," I totally fucking deserved that."

"How long?" Jax asked with a chuckle

"Like 5 months." I replied and braced myself for another hit but it never came.

Jax just laughed and then there were a few second pauses. "No shit." Jax said and took a drag, "I'd keep it a secret too."

Walking back to the waiting room I now had blood all over my shirt and unfortunately all over my cut.

"The hell happened to you?" Tig asked looking from Jax to Juice.

"Jesus Jackson!" Gemma said handing Juice some tissues off the nurses counter.

"What happened?" Clay asked Jax.

Jax just laughed, "Guess." Clay just looked at him and Jax stepped closer, "its Juice's kid."

"Oh fuck no way!" Chibs snorted and looked around at everyone. You could hear the crickets just chirping away as everyone looked at Clay with his serious face. I didn't know what was going to happened I could end up in a hospital bed myself. I thought Jax was gonna be a tough one but Clay was starting to scare me, and surprisingly Jax took the news very well to what I thought his reaction would be, but I hadn't realized or even imagined how Clay would react because I was so focused on Jax's reaction.

Clay just stopped and looked up at me, and I just looked back. Be strong, don't be intimidated. Fuck that's hard. "Hurt her and I'll kill ya." Was all he said and I let out a sigh of relief that I hope no one saw. This was going to well, something had to be bad.

Then I heard the elevator door open and I could hear the clinking of heels. I knew who that was. Oh did I know who that was and I knew I had it coming.

"Hey "Olivia said, then she looked at me and raised her eye brows. "What happened… oh they know don't they…" she kind of whispered.

I just shrugged and gave a smile.

"Good news is she is okay." Gemma said and Liv nodded her head," and the baby wasn't harmed."

Liv stopped, looked around the room and then at me. Taking she didn't know either, and before I knew it her furious eyes locked with mine and I feared for my life for a split second and she was stomping her way over to me and grabbed me by the cut.

"The hell Juice? Don't you know that when you have unprotected sex it creates babies?" she said

"I'm quite aware." Was all I could say.

"Well then why is my best friend pregnant?" she said her eyes wide opened staring at me.

"I didn't plan it! It was an accident!" I said in my defense. I could hear Tig Laugh beside of me, and Liv let me go holding the area between her eyes.

"Oh My God." Was all she said, "Is she awake?"

"Nah knocked out." Jax said

Liv laughed "Typical Whit."

Whitney POV

I could see the bright lights and the loud horn of the huge truck, holding my arms up and screaming. Then I opened my eyes suddenly to see a dimly lit room, and a shooting pain on my right shoulder. I grasped my shoulder and bit my lip.

"Son of a bitch!" I lay back on my back and stared at the ceiling trying not to cry as I regained composure, then I looked around. I had tubes in me and that's when I realized I was in a hospital room. Remembering what had happened I instantly reached for my stomach and felt the bump. I searched and searched for a scar, but nothing. I leaned my head back in relief that at least that part of my body was okay. There was no one in the room. Either that means I've been knocked out for a while or that my whole life has been a dream. After a few seconds of thought running through my brain, I heard my bathroom toilet flush and I looked at the door. Someone was in this room. I suddenly got nervous about who was in there. Gemma? Clay? Jax? Oh Jesus. Him of all people would be bad because I would hear the never ending story of how I need to be more careful and why I need protection the door creaked opened and who I saw I did not expect. I gave a sigh of relief at the sight of Juice, and he heard me cuz he looked at me and smiled, but mine faded. There was a massive bruise on his cheek and a piece of toilet paper stuck up his right nostril. What the hell happened while I was out? How long habd I been out?

"Hey baby" he said and came over and kissed me on the cheek.

But before he could pull away I grabbed his face and looked at him in the eyes. "What happened to your face?" I looked at him with concern.

"You're cousin." He said smiling. My eyes got wider as I looked at him

"Shit."

"It's okay, everyone already knows." Juice said and pulling the chair closer to the bed.

I just looked at him. "What do you mean everyone already knows?"

"Doc kinda spilled the beans on the kid," Juice said and touched my stomach, "therefore, I kind of confessed to Jax. Got it over with."

"Doctor?" I said. If that Tara bitch told them I was pregnant, I would rip her new one, especially cuz I told her not to.

"Some dude, not Tara. Don't worry." Juice said with a laugh, but his face dropped a little. "So why didn't you tell me?" he asked looking hurt.

I took a deep breath, "I was on my way to tell you. I had just found out that morning." I said and touched the side of his face. "I wouldn't keep that from you." I smiled at him and he looked up and smiled at me as well.

"Good." He said and reached up to my face and kissed me gently on my lips, when I heard a cough at the door and we pulled apart quickly.

"Jesus, that's gonna have to be something to get use to I guess." I heard Jax say as he Clay, Gemma, Liv, and the rest of the guys piled into the room. Oh good lord. It felt good to know that everyone already knew and it saved me a lot of hassle. Jax walked to the other side of my bed and bent down and kissed my forehead, but I grabbed his arm and hit him in the shoulder as hard as I could.

Jax gave a laughed and looked at me," the hell was that for?" still staring at me in disbelief.

I looked at him straight in the eye trying my best not to crack up laughing at his reaction."For hitting my boyfriend in the face douche bag!" I replied and everyone laughed.

"See Tiggy, I can hit pretty damn hard when I need to." I said with a smile.

Tig laughed "damn girl, I'm glad you're okay".

As we talked I could feel Juice glide his hand up the side of the bed and intertwine his fingers in mine and I couldn't help but smile. I looked at him and brought my finger up to his lips and kissed them.


End file.
